


Nines? Singing? It’s more likely than you think.

by WritingWasHard



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: He sings!!!, I should take this more seriously honestly oop, I wrote this in 40ish minutes, It’s Nines, M/M, No dialogue. None., Not Beta Read, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, i didn’t proofread either because I’m a responsible adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWasHard/pseuds/WritingWasHard
Summary: Nines finds music and sings, that’s it. That’s the plot. Yer welcome.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Nines? Singing? It’s more likely than you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I wrote this in my phone notes within less than an hour please be gentle

Singing is enjoyable, he finds. 

Nines had never really given much thought to it, he...Never really gave thought to anything aside from work really as he has no reason to “worry himself with such trivial matters” (a direct quote from Gavin mocking him for having such a long stick up his damn ass.) 

Of course he had found when he was home, or without a case, he couldn’t just...Sit in stasis like he had originally been intending to do. He’s free, he’s deviant, and he needs to find some hobbies or a fucking life. (Quotes from Connor and Hank, respectively of course.) 

Connor had suggested music, as it would give him something to listen to while he roams around on the internet looking for new interests he can take part in instead of sitting in silence, though Nines was mildly suspicious that it was just for him to have something occupying his ears instead of any possible noises if Connor and Hank decide they want to copulate again. (Always unpleasant.) 

Nines obliges nonetheless, as having something else to block out sounds such as that would be a nice experience. 

He finds he quite likes music actually, though it takes him a good week to find a genre he can enjoy. Listening to music at work is unprofessional, and he spends most of his time at work. It would’ve taken him far longer if he wasn’t capable of skipping music around in his mind. 

Nines finds, surprisingly, he likes soft music. Meaningful little songs with nice lyrics, sometimes lofi plays and he lets it, but he enjoys the songs with vocals much more. Who would imagine a big killing machine would enjoy sweet songs about love or not feeling good enough? He certainly didn’t. But they stick, and he could listen to the same songs on repeat for hours.

He does sometimes, spends a night without stasis, just...Listening, memorizing lyrics he could just as easily look up and download into his brain. 

Nines starts by humming to the music in his mind palace while he tends to the flowers there himself, everything much more peaceful after Amanda was removed. He feels safe there, able to express himself freely. It continues when he can’t get the songs out of his head in the precinct, humming the tunes absently, not noticing until Gavin asks what song it is. (To which Nines momentarily panics at.) 

He starts singing one night to himself, quietly while he lays in the bed he frankly doesn’t need. Calm, voice low, and he relaxes...Enjoys it.

And that’s how it begins, though he only sings to himself out of fear his voice isn’t good enough for others to hear.

Nines doesn’t sing for another person for a long time, months even. Until he’s cooking for when Hank and Connor get home from their late shift. He’s singing to himself as he cooks, a smile on his face and his LED circling an impossibly bright blue. They come home early, he was too wrapped up in what he was doing, doesn’t notice them until he turns around to grab something and nearly drops the pasta at the sight of Connor and Hank watching him. 

Connor’s got that smile on his face, but it doesn’t serve to calm Nines’ nerves, only makes him flush blue and actually turn off his audio processors so he can’t hear what they have to say about it. 

Talk about dramatic. 

His voice is beautiful of course, and Connor convinces him that he doesn’t have to be afraid. Convinces him to sing at the next DPD party so they don’t have to listen to Hank and Gavin fuck around on the karaoke machine for a hour. 

Nines agrees, but he’s tense. When the time comes he gets up there, and then he freezes. Everyone’s looking at him, he misses his opening and Gavin makes a comment. 

Nines runs for it, he’s terrified. He’s never been scared like that before, getting shot was nothing compared to standing up in front of everyone and pouring out something he’s passionate about. 

Gavin’s the one to come get him, which is new, but Nines doesn’t complain when the arm comes to rest around his shoulders. Hell he leans into it, against Gavin, he can’t talk. Can’t explain how he feels.

But he sends a song, that explains it perfectly, and Gavin gets it. Sits with him for a good half-hour before deciding on what he should do. 

Proposes a deal, if Nines is still up to singing, Gavin will stand up there with him. Gavin can’t sing very well at all, but he knows Nines can’t do that alone until he’s comfortable.

And Nines agrees.

Gavin’s attempt at singing is atrocious, his voice not fit for Nines’ songs, but Nines takes over quickly. And he doesn’t regret it, if the cheering is anything to go by, he seems to have done well. 

He texts Gavin for the first real time not related to work after that, thanks him for making an ass of himself to help Nines out, and the detective laughs it off, asks if he’d like to go out for drinks to make up for Gavin’s embarrassment. 

Nines agrees, what else could he do?


End file.
